


|ART| A Couple of Cuties

by beaudiddleydandy



Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Good BF Usopp, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Sanji, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: Loosely referenced from this base:https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/a3/fc/56a3fc2e25594785058b0f88976d9a3b.jpg





	|ART| A Couple of Cuties

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely referenced from this base:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/a3/fc/56a3fc2e25594785058b0f88976d9a3b.jpg


End file.
